oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dust devil
A dust devil is a Slayer monster that requires level 65 Slayer to kill. They are located in the Smoke Dungeon. The use of a face mask is required to fight Dust Devils as they use clouds of dust, sand, ash, and whatever else they can inhale to blind and disorient their victims. Its vulnerability to ranged attacks and very good drops make it an excellent monster to train on. Its melee attacks are not magic-based, so it is not recommended to bring dragon hide or other magic defence armour. It is most commonly killed for Slayer assignments. Location * Smoke Dungeon - Found in the western part of the dungeon. You will also need to have started the Desert Treasure Quest (and do it up to the point where you make and look into the mirrors) to gain access to the well. The entire time you are in the Smoke Dungeon, you will need the face mask (or a Slayer helm) on, or you will die very quickly. * Catacombs of Kourend - stronger Dust devils can be found here; having a combat level of 110 with 130 hitpoints and a higher max hit. Strategy If you don't wear a facemask, slayer helmet or slayer helmet (i), you will not be able to damage dust devils. Along with this effect, your prayer points will be rapidly drained to zero, whilst the dust devil hits constant 14's on you. Dust devils are vulnerable to Ranged and stab attacks. They attack with melee at close range. Their dusty, gritty attack, even if it causes no damage to hitpoints, has the special effect of greatly reducing an unprotected player's combat skill levels. A single attack can reduce Attack, Strength, Ranged, and Magic to 0 whilst halving a player's prayer points. However, a facemask, Slayer helmet or slayer helmet (i) can completely neutralize the dust devil's deadly special effect. Players need at least level 65 Slayer to fight these creatures. The protective headgear is also required just to survive in the Smoke Dungeon, which is the dust devil's only habitat. A good healing strategy is to use the spell Bones to Peaches to maximise one's stay. Players with 80+ defence and a Saradomin godsword shouldn't need much more than 5 sharks for a slayer task. However, those with high Defence and good defensive armour may not require any food, especially due to the occasional 1-2 Ugthanki kebab drop. If using range or magic, there is a safespot on a certain square just to the east of the lava pit located north-west of the entrance to the room with the burnt chest. This safespot only works if the player stands on exactly the correct square. To get to it, the player can position him/herself at the southernmost tip of the lava pit and then walk two squares east and two squares north. This spot can be used to safely kill the two Dust Devils spawning to the north-east on the safespot. Drops 100% |} Weapons and armour |} Runes |} Herbs |} Other |}